My Joey
by CookiesInAFez
Summary: A short fic about how Nicholls meets Joey in heaven


**HEY GUYS! I know War Horse fanfiction isn't very popular. But I felt really driven to write this. If you like it, review it! I'd love to hear your opinions! I have added bits to the story, but they aren't major. If you like this story, please read my others. Thankyou!**

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Captain Nicholls slowly opened his eyes. No more pain. No more gunfire. No more screaming going on around him. Just silence. Not the eerie kind, the sweet and rare kind. He looked down at himself, his army clothing looking almost brand new. His blood had not stained the green colouring. But he had no weapons. No sword in his pocket. Groaning, Nicholls rose to his feet and noticed there was no grass beneath his heavy boots. Just a weird fluffy white material, almost like clouds. But...he couldn't possibly be on a cloud...could he? His hat was by his feet. Leaning down to get it, the cloudy material was so soft, just what you'd imagine a cloud would feel like. Frowning, Nicholls grabbed a bit of the cloud and narrowed his eyes. The soft material ran through his fingers disappearing. Confused, he raised his hat to his head and looked around. It was beautifully sunny and bright. Everything was peaceful. A big contrast from where he had just been. Shot off his horse in the War. He frowned.

_Oh god. _He thought. _I died. I'm dead and this is heaven. _Heaven. It made a lot of sense. The bright and white surroundings. His mind cast back to when he got shot off and whispered to his horse.

"You'll be alright, Joey. I promise you. You just keep running. I love you, boy. We'll be together again. I give you my wo-" Then he was propelled into the air by the force of the bullet, going through his reasonably skinny body. Suddenly, he was flying. Flying so high, that Nicholls' fingertips could touch the sky. And then came the bone-shattering crash to the ground. In his last seconds of consciousness, he watched as horse raced past him, friends of his flying through the air and suffering the same pain as himself. Nicholls finally took his last breath and closed his eyes, blood running from his head. The unbearable pain soon faded as the darkness was frightened away by the sudden light.

Albert had a bucket of grains in his hand and had a small toddler's hand in the other. His son, Christopher Nicholls Narracott, was 4 and was interested in everything to do with horses. Hopefully, he would not have to see the horrors and dream the nightmares Albert had.

"Do you think I can ride Joey soon, daddy?" Christopher smiled up at his dad. Albert nodded.

"When he gets better, son." Albert assured, opening the stable door. With a creak, there was no horse standing behind the fence, chomping on its hay. Albert gasped when he saw it. Joey was dead. He dropped the bucket, the grains falling out. Christopher stuttered confused. "Go back inside, Chris. Go on." Christopher nodded and ran back into the house. Albert walked to the lifeless body of the horse and kneeled beside it. He ran his hand onto Joey's side. Tears came flooding into his eyes.

"Goodbye Joey. Sleep well, old friend. You did your duty. Now rest, old boy. Rest, Joey." Albert sniffed, leaning his head against the cold body of the horse.

Nicholls had gotten used to the peaceful, quiet surroundings and was sat on a cloud, looking down at his family he had left behind. No wife or children. Just an already widowed mother who was blind. She has a cloth around her eyes, hiding the severe scars which had blinded her in her youth. Nicholls had to help her throughout his childhood. Most of the housework, he did himself. When he was not caring for his mother, or doing the housework, he was trying his best to study and get a reasonable education. Suddenly something was nudging him in the back.

"Go away. I'm busy." He mumbled, still staring down at his mother. The nudging persisted. He huffed, "Look, I've-" He soon realised what the nudging was. It was his horse. His Joey. A smile of astonishment spread across his face and he took a few steps towards the horse "...J...Joey?"

The horse neighed in response and bowed its head. Nicholls placed his hand on Joey's large head and stroked his soft fur slowly. Tears welled up into his eyes, before he scoffed.

"You don't look a day old, mate." Nicholls grinned, tears rolling down his cheek. "Still my Joey." Joey huffed and stomped its hoof against the cloudy floor. "This is heaven Joey. We come here when our bodies have had enough of reality. And thus, we come to this wonderful place." Nicholls explained, wiped his eyes. He took his hat off and held it against his chest. "I kept my word Joey. I told you we'd be together again." He hugged the horse and cried into it. "I gave you my Joey, my old friend."


End file.
